Weasley vs Malfoy
by Chelsea Dispari Malfoy
Summary: Dracos' long lost sister joins Hogwarts in their sixth year, yet she isn't quite a Malfoy. Well, they don't quite know her yet either.. GinNev, HHr, 'maybe' RonOC later on.


I don't own any of these characters except Chelsea, though God knows, I wish I did. Ron would be in trouble..

----

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Announced Professor McGonnagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into you houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony.."

"Yawn" Ron said drearily. "Second times alright, but when it get's to your sixth time, it completley misses the point."

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the food!" Replied Neville.

"Will you two shut up?" Exclaimed Hermione. "Can't you remember when you had to stand up there and get sorted?"

"Yeah." Said Ron with less enthusiasm than before. "I can also remember nearly crying when I got sorted into Gryffindor with you!"

Neville and Harry tried to keep a straight face as Hermione turned her back to Ron.

"As a special occasion, two students from Beuxbatons Academy will be joining us this year. On will join the 6th years, and the other will join the 3rd years."

Neville and Ron sat up to attention, remembering the Beuxbaton Academy students from the triwizard tournament.

"The first one is Chelsea Malfoy, who many may recognise the name." Mentioned Professor McGonnagall. The Slytherin table started to bang their goblets on the table as a 16 year old walked up to the chair and sat down. She certainly didn't look like a Malfoy, all Malfoys having blonde hair and grey eyes. Chelsea had dark brown hair and green eyes, and looked a bit more friendlier than the other Malfoys. Professor McGonnagall placed the sorting hat on to Chelseas' Head.

_'Hmm, A Malfoy I see?  
__Yet, You seem different somehow.  
__Youseem braverto me,  
You have had a hard past havn't you?  
__Should I put you in slytherin like your family?  
__No? Well, best make it GRYFFINDOR!'_

Gryffindor started to cheer as Slytherin, especially Draco, was furious with the decision. Draco gave an evil look over to Harry, Ron and Neville as they all welcomed Chelsea to Gryffindor. Chelsea took her place inbetween Neville and Hermione at the table. The ceremony finished and they started back to their common room. On their way through the main doors, Draco grabbed Chelsea.

"Come on, Chelsea. We're going to Dumbledore. You're coming to Slytherin."

"Hold it." Harry butted in." She was placed in Gryffindor, She's coming with us."

"Is that what you think, Potty? I'm sure father would have something to say about it." Draco pulled Chelsea and turned his back on Harry. They proceeded to their common room.

"Ugh, That Malfoy is a spoiled little brat." complained Ron. "Who does he think he is?"

"I don't know, Ron. Albus Dumbledore won't let her go to Slytherin. No-one has ever swapped houses after the Sorting Hat has chosen one."

"You forget, Harry." piped up Hermione "These are the Malfoys. As nice as Chelsea seems, she's still one of them. They won't give her up, not without a fight."

---

There was a knock on Albus' door. Draco was stood outside, bursting with anger.

"Draco, if the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor I should stay there." Chelsea tried to reason with him.

"NO!" Draco shouted. "No Malfoy is going to _'Goody goody, Gryffindors!'._ You're coming over to Slytherin like the rest of the family."

"Is there a problem, Draco?" Albus was stood in the doorway. Draco was shouting so loud he didn't hear the door open.

"Yes Sir. You need a new Sorting Hat, That stupid hat placed a _Malfoy_ into the Gryffindors!"

"Yes, so it did." Albus retaliated. "That is of no fault with the Hat, He simply felt that Chelsea here, would do better in Gryffindor."

"Better in Gryffindor?" Draco was now shouting so loud that probably all the other houses could hear them from their common rooms. "NO Malfoy has ever been in -"

"Chelsea shall remain in Gryffindor" Albus cut Draco short. "The hat placed her there, so she shall stay there."

Draco stormed of, muttering about his father. Albus was just about to shut the door.

"Excuse me, sir?" Chelsea asked. Albus turned around looking at the girl.

"Yes, Chelsea?" Albus inquired.

"Could you please tell me the way to the Gryffindor Common Room? I lost the others.."

Albus smiled through his white beard. "Come, follow me." He showed her the way.

---

Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess and Hermione was helping Neville practice spells. Fred, George and Wood were watching a Quidditch Match on TV. The others were resting in their bedrooms. The door swung open and Chelsea fell into the room.

"Hey, It's Chelsea!" Neville shouted as he ignored Hermione and ran over. "So, you're staying as a Gryffindor then?"

"Yep, Albus wouldn't allow me to move! How great is that!" Chelsea seemed excited. Hermione walked over.

"But surely, wouldn't you rather be with Draco? He is your brother, afterall."

"Jee, You say it like it's a good thing! Draco must be the worst brother ever!"

"Don't be so sure!" Ron shouted over with a distraught look on his face as his twin brothers were whispering in his ears from each side.

_"Ooo, You like her, don't you Ron?" _Questioned Fred.

_"Ooo, Shes looking at you!" _Whispered George.

Ooo!They both said aloud and then ran over to Chelsea. They pointed to Ron.

"What do you think of our Ron then?" George smirked and laughed.

Hermione quickly butted in. "Come on Chelsea, We'll go to the girls dorm" She grabbed Chelsea and pulled her towards the door.

"Aww, Sorry Ron! She doesn't like you!" Fred laughed as George high fived him. Ron continued to concentrate on his chess game.

---

Katie, Lavender, Angelina and Alicia were already in the bedroom. Another bed had appeared there during the ceremony, it was inbetween Hermiones and Lavenders. Chelsea sat down on her bed.

"So, Welcome to Gryffindor, Chelsea!" Alicia spoke from across the room. "Heard you've had some trouble with Draco."

"Yeah, he's gone mad now that I've been put into Gryffindor!"

"I have to say, and I'm sorry about this Chelsea, But when I heard another Malfoy was joining Hogwarts, I thought 'Great, another starking mad lunatic!' but I see you are nothing like your family."

"That's got to be a good thing!" Katie said. "Just what we needed, a Malfoy in our house!"

"Yeah, I hate that Draco, he's so snub and posh. Thinks he's brilliant!"

"Guys!" Hermione shouted. "This is Chelseas' family your talking about!"

"No, It's alright Hermione, I don't mind." Hermione looked over at Chelsea. "I had a choice to either come here, or go to Beuxbatons Academy, I knew here was way better but I didn't want to be stuck with Draco."

"So, why have you come now?" Angelina asked.

"M..My Father, wanted.. Me back. here." The girls exchanged suspicious looks.

"Well, you're here now! and your a Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, you're one of us now!" Piped up Lavender.

The girls continued to talk, downstairs Fred and George had now started on Harry as well as Ron.

"Well, if you don't like Chelsea, who do you like Harry?"

Ron laughed under his breath, he knew who Harry liked.

"So you know, do you Ron? Get him, Fred!"

Fred grabbed Ron from behind and held his hands behind him. George turned the lights out and walked up and held his wand up to Ron's face.

"Lumos" His wand lit up. "So, Ron. You know who Harry likes then, eh? Go on, be a good little brother and tell us."

"I don't know who he likes!"

"Beep Beep!" Shouted Fred from behind Ron.

"Ahh, Lying I see, younger brother. We'll just have to tickle it out of you!"

Fred started to draw on Rons' back with his finger. Like planned, Ron started to giggle. Hermione and Chelsea walked down into the room at this point.

"Wow, he was right. His brothers are worse than mine" Chelsea told Hermione. "I thought he was bluffing."

"Aah, Is that Chelsea? Hey Ron it's your little friend!" Fred let go and ran over to Chelsea. Fred and George grabbed Chelsea and did the same to her as they did to Ron, who was lying on the floor crying from from the tickling.

"Chelsea? Hm, you like Ron, don't you?"

"What?"

"Beep Beep!" Fred shouted once again. This time before George could answer, Hermione turned the lights on.

"Ahh! The light, it burns!" Fred let go of Chelsea and fell to the floor, shielding his eyes.

"Thanks Hermione!" Chelsea smiled.

"I'll get you yet, Malfoy." Fred hissed as he crawled of, George still in stitches behind her. They heard a bang, and they looked over to find Neville standing, stiff as a board and hair on end.

"Um, Hermione? Care to help with this spell?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as she ran over. Chelsea went to watch Ron and Harry play wizards chess.

"So, how do you play this?" Chelsea looked puzzled at the board.

"You don't know how to play Chess?" Asked Ron precariously.

"No, Father would never allow it. Said it was too common." Chelsea looked at the peices.

"Well.." Ron and Harry continued to play, talking Chelsea through the game.

----

Wow, so theres chapter 1!

Chapter 2 : Chelsea spends Christmas at the Burrow with Ron and Harry, but what will Lucius make of it?


End file.
